AD#3: Boromir takes The One Ring
by SilmarilGirls
Summary: Ok, yet another demented Alternate Dimesion courtesy of Grace *bows* this story will be mainly my POV and some of Lee's and Thalia's. Boromir takes the Ring from Frodo and proceeds to *try* to take over Mordor. But someone else has succumbed to the ring a
1. In which Boromir takes the one ring

Sam raced over to Frodo and shook him.  
  
"Mister Frodo, Mister Frodo!"  
  
Aragorn kneeled next to Frodo and poured water on his face. Frodo jerked awake and looked around, confused. Then it hit him.  
  
"Aragorn! Boromir has taken the ring! I tried to stop him but he overpowered me..." Frodo trailed off.  
  
Aragorn frowned. "He will be heading toward Gondor. We must try to cut him off." He pulled Frodo to his feet.  
  
"Can you walk?" He asked. Frodo nodded, but Sam raced over to help anyway. I smiled slightly. Good thing Thalia wasn't here or an alternate dimension slash fic would be born.  
  
Legolas turned toward me. I froze. "Elven ears!" I yelled at myself. He can probably hear me breathe. Damn.  
  
Well, y'know how in all stories when the main character is hiding behind a bush and the main character thinks that they're going to be caught but they never are? I had no such luck.  
  
"Come out," Legolas said, drawing his bow.  
  
I came out from behind my bush as everyone drew their weapons. I stuck my hands up in the air, to prove I had no weapons.  
  
"Look, I'm not going to kill you. I don't have any weapons. I was just…ummm…passing by, and-" Then I saw Frodo's blade. It was glowing. Brightly. Damn, I forgot about the orcs…  
  
"Yrch!" I yelled, out of habit, as I have been trying to replace my English-er...Common with Elvish for a long time. (A/N: OK, so in real life I can't figure out how to pronounce that. But this is my fic, and I say that I can pronounce it. So there.) Everyone turned to look at Frodo's blade. Legolas and Gimli cursed simultaneously. Ok, so it was different curses, in different languages, Legolas in Elvish and Gimli in Dwarven (Note to self: Memorize Dwarvish curses and tell Lee at later date)but it was still simultaneous.  
  
"We are going to have to run," Aragorn said grimly. "We have no time to battle orcs." (A/N: Darn, I had to take out the cool 'Let us hunt some orc' line. Even though I'm a certified Legolas Luster I still loove that line) "Legolas, you watch the girl (ME! YAHOO!) The hobbits go first with you. Gimli and I will bring up the rear if the orcs give chase."  
  
Legolas glared at me, probably because I was keeping him away from the action. But hey, it wasn't *my * fault. I would have loved to join battle (with some armor, duh) but noooo, they didn't trust me, just 'cause I arrived at a bad time. Well you know what, I didn't mean to. It's all the computer's fault. Damn, I hate travelling.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Two freakin' days of walking later, which we spent avoiding orcs, avoiding riders of Rohan and completely missing Gandalf (who we seriously need to find. Otherwise we are sooo DEAD!) we were nearly at Minas Tirith. Aragorn was worried. He had good reason to be, and he was definitely worried about his people. He was honor-bound to protect them and it showed in the way he pushed on long after he had tired and how he looked worriedly toward the distant city, wondering if Boromir had arrived yet. (A/N: Trust me, remember this. It will be used later.)  
  
We camped within a day's walk of the city. Aragorn wouldn't let us light a fire, much to the disappointment of the hobbits.  
  
"Why not?" Pippin demanded looking hungry and tired.  
  
"Because the city can see the smoke. And if Boromir has arrived there before us we will be captured in our sleep," Aragorn answered. Sam went to work making a meal from the little food we had. Frodo leaned against a tree, his eyes closed.  
  
"It is my fault," He whispered. He'd been blaming himself for two days and Sam was spending all *his * time trying to convince Frodo otherwise. But hey, it * was* his fault, so Sam was taking the wrong approach.  
  
"Look Frodo," I said, settling down next to him "It may have been your fault. It may not have been. That's not the point. The point is, it's done, it's happened, now what are you going to do about it?" He looked at me, I shrugged, "At least that's what my mom says when I procrastinate all my reports to the last day."  
  
"What will your mother think about you being here? Won't she be worried?" Merry asked, sitting down. Damn, looks like I'm going to have to explain how I got here. So far I had avoided the subject, only telling them my name.  
  
"She's probably worried sick, calling all my friends and asking them if they know where I am. My dad is away on a business trip, and my brother couldn't care less."  
  
"Doesn't she know where you are?" Pippin asked, then he looked confused, "Wait, where do you live?"  
  
I sighed, here it comes, "Well, actually I come from a different world." Everyone looked only mildly shocked. I guess the jeans and various words they'd never heard of had tipped them off. I started explaining about electricity and other stuff. All the hobbits had gathered around and even Gimli looked…um…slightly interested. Legolas was standing guard and I was trying to explain my laptop-time-space-portal-thingie. "Well, I can write stories on it and when the portal opens, I go to the place I type, er, write. And then I came-"  
  
Legolas's head jerked up.  
  
"Someone is coming!" he whispered. Everyone froze. He crept away silently. The hobbits all exchanged adorable worried looks. Legolas came back.  
  
"The hills are crawling with soldiers from Minis Tirith." He looked right at Aragorn, "They are looking for us."  
  
Aragorn nodded. "Then we must scatter and meet later, back here, if possible, or near it."  
  
We fled in all directions. Sam, I noticed, kept near Frodo. Legolas followed me. I think he assigned himself the job of being my guard. Or maybe he took Aragorn's command a little too seriously. I didn't really care. (And oh the Mary-Sue-ness) I ran blindly on until he stopped me.  
  
"Don't go that way, there are men everywhere!"  
  
"But I'm running *away * from the city!" I protested  
  
He frowned "They are trying to herd us toward the city. We must not be caught!" He led me through the forest after that, completely avoiding anyone who might be looking for us.  
  
After what felt like miles of walking and hiding, he finally stopped  
  
"They are far now, we can rest," he told me, not even breathing hard. Damn Elves! I collapsed onto the grass under a huge tree, panting and winded. 


	2. In which Grace is discovered, chased and...

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the almighty Tolkien characters (though if I owned Legolas, he'd be tied to my bed.) I do own the idea, myself, and my messed up portal computer (well, it's really a laptop, but honestly, who cares?)

Authors Note: Ummm, damn. Well, this is my third Alternate Dimension fic, (I'm numbering them in the order that I thought them up, not the order of being posted) hope you enjoy it!

I sighed. I was having a miserable day. I was in a fight with my best friend Thalia, and it's incredibly annoying, as she's the only one in my class who is sensible about Tolkien or LotR. 

"Screw her," I thought as I sat at my computer. I was writing a list of all the rivers in Middle Earth, and I needed to finish for a new fic. I typed 'Anduin (the great river)'. (A/N: for all you people who don't know, that's the river that the fellowship drifted on after Lothlorien) I glanced up. Shit! The portal had opened! (A/N: For all you people who don't know, I have a time/space portal in my computer. It opens up at the worst possible times. I tend to drag friends along with me, but, luckily, this time I didn't, they tend to try to murder me- like it's my fault. But naturally, after I come back and talk about what a great time I had, they want to murder me for not bringing them. Go figure.)

I popped up in knee deep water. As usual, I fell (from my complete lack of balance) as soon as I popped in. Not as usual, I fell in water and came up sopping wet, cursing in about five languages, including Elvish. Then I glanced down-river, and nearly fell again. There were three small boats pulled onto the ground. They were small and looked lightweight. Yes! I had caught the fellowship as they split up, died and got captured. Cool! 

I crept close to camp. There they were! Aragorn, the hot Dunadan, and Thalia's lust object; Merry and Pippin, the cute, adorable young hobbits; Gimli, the dwarf of the group; Legolas, the elf and my personal lust object; and Sam, the hobbit who follows Frodo to the end. Which left out Frodo and Boromir. Ooooo, Boromir was probably trying to get the ring from Frodo, which meant that-. Suddenly a small scream broke the air. Frodo! The entire fellowship stood up and raced toward the scream. Wait! This wasn't supposed to happen. Damn, not **another** alternate dimension. Sigh. This was not going to be fun.

I ran after the fellowship just in time to see Boromir disappear. "Looks like he got the ring," I muttered, seeing Frodo lying unconscious on the floor. I had a sneaking feeling that I wasn't going to like this dimension very much…


End file.
